The Hands that Built a Nation
by KeeperofElvenHistory
Summary: In a different time, in a different world, the elves we know today as powerful leaders were once children, lying in wait for their chance at greatness. This story will follow one in particular, a man who changed the fate of his race forever. Every elf knows his name, but very few know the story that makes it special.
1. Chapter 1

A boy, rather small for his age would slip out of his grey sheeted bed as his alarm clock blared with the fury of war drums. He would gently tap the floating, blinking sphere with care, causing it to simply vanish as he straightened his posture. Slowly but surely, the light brown haired boy would undress, donning a black uniform completed with a Gremlin cape clasp. He would then move to the bathroom, making short work of brushing his teeth and combing his hair.

Downstairs, the child would find a small plate of roasted roots and chopped plants. He'd smile a small bit, eagerly scarfing down the food. At the same time, a short, lovely woman with waist length hair the color of her sons and deep, warm blue eyes would step into the room. The lady would laugh, gently stroking her little boy's head as he stood up and brushed off his half cape. "Ready for your first day at Foxfire, I see?" The mother would chuckle as she bent down to kiss her child's cheek. Nodding relentlessly, the boy would smile, his icy blue eyes glowing. 'His fathers eyes..' the beautiful elf thought, a haunted look ghosting her face. Shaking her head, she would quickly recoil from the thought. This was her son, and her son alone. Her former husband had made that much clear.

Rising to her full height once more, the woman, who bore the name Morgana Quinel, would ruffle her child's hair, pride swelling in her chest as she gazed at him. "Run along now, my child. You have a very big day today." She'd whisper affectionately. "I know!" He'd chirp, quickly scrambling for his bag and running out of the door to his house. "I love you mom!" He'd call as he bolted for the Leap Master. Adjusting his Nexus, the boy would take a deep breath, leaping off to Foxfire for his first day! A warm glow soon enveloped the small kids body as he glistened away, reappearing at the front of a crowded set of pyramid like buildings that glowed in all of their crystal glory, two silver towers flanking either side of the magnificent structure.

A sea of students swam around him, their voices drowning out even the most basic of his thoughts. Excitedly, he'd make his way through the mass of kids, pushing and being pushed until he reached the front. Blue eyes wide, he'd stare up at a towering silver stage guarded by large brute like Goblins. He was stunned with both fear and aw, mouth gaping open at the regal sight. It wasn't long before his admiration was cut short by the blaring of Kaskada Trumpets that silenced the crowed of unruly kids, drawing the hundreds of pairs of bright blue eyes towards the stage. Seven regal figures clad in bronze capes, encrusted in lavish, sparkling jewels took the stage, standing side by side. Gasps shook the ocean of level ones, excited whispers rippling through the mass like waves.

These seven elves made up the Council of the growing nation. Mavilin O' Mar, a tall, lanky, tanned elf with cinnamon hair, and straight bangs that covered her eyes. She was a Pyros. Fallon Codin, a medium height elf with crystal clear blue eyes and black hair styled into a rather unfashionable bowl cut. He was the leading technopath. Vahalin Petrov, an elf with long golden locks and sharp features, her eyes glowed like sapphires at the bottom of the sea. She functioned as a powerful Mesmer. Sphyntix Roylan, a male with shoulder length oak colored hair tied into a neat pony tail was the Council's Telepath. Perceval Shanderson, a Guster with well groomed blonde hair that was always slicked back was the most recent addition to the Council. Then, there was Hestia Banks, a Councilor who's hair color pretty much changed daily. While some considered her unprofessional and inexperienced, there was no denying she was by far the most skilled Froster their race had ever produced. And finally, there was Lucas Vacker, a Shade with white, almost silver hair that framed his face and warm teal eyes.

They cleared their throats in unison, silencing the murmurs of the children as quicker than you could stay Chocolate Cake. "Students of Foxfire. We welcome you to your first year here. The council is pleased to see our race flourishing, delighted by the new crop of students that come here every year. And every year, we let you, the youngest generation in this establishment know, that we, the Council, are not only proud of you all, but that we expect very much of you. You, children, are elves. You are smart, you are skilled, you are good hearted. Every single one of you is the feature of our race. So in your time at this school we implore you to try your hardest to better yourselves so that you may one day, better the nation!" Councilor Malivin would address, her voice booming across the crowed. The light haired boy would stand speechless as the Councilors glittered away.

"Students! Makes a single file line!" A teacher would call, snapping him back to reality. The blue eyed boy would smile, jumping into line with a few other kids of various sizes and builds. One of them, a boy with light orange hair who was missing a tooth would smile at the shorter boy beside him. "Hi!" He'd greet enthusiastically. "Hello!" The other would smile, just as happily. Before they could exchange further the kids were corralled into Foxfire and seated in an open room.

Sessions were done in groups of four here. Professors stepped out one by one, summoning the children in their groups for their first period sessions. The small boy with light brown hair and icy blue eyes would remain in the last group, along with the ginger kid, and two girls who seemed to be twins, whispering amongst themselves.

"And last but not least, we have Lord Anderson's group." A pretty woman with flowing dirty blond hair would announce. "Vicky and Penny Nail, please stand." The Dame of Foxfire would command, causing the twins to rise, each smiling, eyes almost overflowing with awe as they greeted Lord Anderson, a tall male with slightly pointed ears and curly black hair. "Owen Hevar." She'd call. This time the red rose to his feet, walking over to their mentor. "And last but not least..." Dame Joan would finish. "Bronte Quinel." Bronte would stand to his feet, heart racing and eyes glowing as he made his way over to his Mentor and group. The first step he took was small and silent. Little did anyone know, that step had as good as changed the world forever.


	2. Chapter 2: And So It Begins

**Hello! I'd like to thank everyone for the compliments and constructive criticism, every bit of it helped! Please enjoy this chapter!**

Bronte joined the rest of his group, each child silently glowing with anticipation as they followed their mentor down Foxfire's halls. Lord Anderson, an elf with curly black hair and dark skin, turned to his students. The children would stop abruptly as their mentor came to a halt.

"As you all know, I am Lord Anderson, your mentor." The elf would begin, smiling, "We are about to enter my classroom, but I would first like to set up some rules. There will be no talking, horse play, food, drink, or disruptions of any sort once you enter this room. Am I clear?" The man inquired, his voice firm, but still kind.

"Yes, Lord Anderson." The four droned in a slightly disappointed tone. A nod of approval from Anderson signaled their ok to enter the now open door. Upon entry, Bronte walked around the room, observing shelves of books and other various items. A small crystal on the top shelf happened to catch his eye, light from the window spilling out onto its cut as to create a rainbow of colors that poured onto its mounted perch.

A loud 'CRASH' snapped Bronte back to his reality with a jolt. Spinning around, he looked in shock at a bubbling mess on the floor that pooled near the shoes of Owen, the red headed boy. The brown haired boy soon moved over near the first of what was certainly going to be, many disruptions. Owen only had time to give his classmate a look of dismay before Lord Anderson was standing over him. A long sigh would accompany the elf's presence.

"Day one and you've already made a mess.." He chuckled, running a hand through his curly hair, giving a tired smile. "Seeing how it's only your first day here, Ill cut you some slack, but you and your classmate had better clean this up." The mentor scolded lightly. Bronte opened his mouth to alert Anderson that he, in fact, hadn't had a single hand in the mess making. However, his eye caught Owens, and a stab of pity ran through him. Feeling bad for the boy who looked very embarrassed, Bronte simply picked up some paper towels from a counter in the back of the room, kneeling down to clean up some of the gunky mess.

"Th-thanks!" Owen stammered gratefully. "Not a problem." The smaller elf would shrug, smiling. "I'm surprised our mentor didn't see what really happened though." He remarked, continuing to wipe up thick goop. "Yeah...I think he was busy with the girls." The red reasoned. He'd point a small finger over to the two pigtailed twins in the corners. The blond twin tossed a book at the black haired one. Bickering ensued. Anderson frantically tried to get them under control.

It would take a while, but finally everything had been settled down. The four students sat in their allotted desks, pencils in hand. "Alright class, we're going to be reviewing the history of Foxfire! Can anybody tell me why this school was established?" Lord Anderson inquired, surveying the two rows of desks. Vicky, the blonde haired twin's hand would shoot to the air. Anderson laughed. "Alright, what is the answer Miss Vicky?" The young elf lifted her chin proudly. "Foxfire was established only a hundred or so years ago in order to cultivate the superior intellect of the elves race and to give us a safe place to practice our abilities!" The girl explained, hardly stopping for breath.

Owen, who sat beside Bronte, leaned over to his classmate with a sneer. "I bet if she sucked up any more her head would pop." He whispered. Bronte was unable to suppress a laugh. Anderson turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. "Mr. Bronte, if you have the time to joke around, you must be an expert on the subject, hmm?" He'd ask, raising an eyebrow. The light brown haired boy would sink into his chair a little, shaking his head. "Honestly, this is the second time today you've acted up!" he'd mutter, rolling his cobalt eyes. "As a 'reward' for your behavior, you get to tell the class /why/ we have a separate place to train our abilities." The teacher stated, leaning on his desk. This seemed a little heavy for first day stuff, but most elves were educated on basic history before starting school.

"Erm...I...isn't it.." He started, fumbling around for an answer. His mind wandered off to the stories his mother had told him of his people. The songs she'd sang him that her mothers mother and sang her. Each lyric had been a capsule of time. The boy's mind flash back to the present. "Oh! Isn't it because in the past, elves without proper training have been destroyed by their lack of control? And on the other hand, elves practicing around species like humans have been..hunted down..?" Bronte explained, very unsure of his shaky answer.

"Indeed, that is correct." Anderson nodded, eyes twinkling. Perhaps the boy wouldn't be so disappointing after all.. Relief flooded Bronte as he slid back down into his seat, tugging the collar of his cape with a sigh. Owen looked mortified, mouthing 'sorry!' To the boy across from him for the next few minutes. The lesson dragged on.

Finally, the chimes that signaled the end of the first day rung out across the rooms and halls. "Now, there is no homework tonight, but please try and remember the rules tomorrow.." he chuckle, giving Bronte a pointed look. The light hairs boy was already at the door, ready to burst out as soon as his teacher had given the word. When Anderson had nodded, the four ran outside to join the throng of children bustling towards leapmasters.

Panting and terribly out of breath, the red would catch up to the classmate that'd taken some real bullets for him. "YO!" He called, placing a hand on Bronte's shoulder. "Thanks a ton...I thought I was dead today..." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't mention it. You couldn't have cleaned up that mess on you're own! And, to be fair, I did have a part in talking out.." Bronte shrugged, his ice blue eyes flickering with warmth and sympathy. Owen flashed him a smile, extending his hand.

"I know your name from when the teachers called it out, but, we never really introduced I guess." The red shrugged. "So, I'm Owen Hevar!" Bronte took his hand, giving it an eager shake. "My name's Bronte Quinel!" The other greeted. As the two ended the shake, they took a step back. "Well, see you bro!" Bronte you call back as he ran over to his designated leapmaster. "Yeah, see ya!" Answered the freckled boy, racing towards his.

With a glitter of light enveloping them, the brown headed boy would be off, his first day finally over. As Bronte reappeared in front of his home, his eyes rested on his mother, who was pacing frantically in front of the door. "Hey, mom! I'm back!" The child smiled, walking over to his mother. The woman would breath a little, her eyes flooding with warmth as she embraced her son. "How was your first day?" She asked, rather excitedly. "It was fun! I don't think my teacher likes me all that much..but I made a friend!" He explained, his hands tracing his bangs lightly, wondering if his mother would be disappointed that Lord Anderson didn't think he did well. The woman's eyes flashed with a concern, but she threw it aside. The mentor could wait, for now her child needed confidence!

"A friend? That's wonderful!" She smiled, hands clapping together. She opened the door. "Now, why don't you get yourself in here so we can celebrate a little!" Morgana laughed, leading her son inside. Bronte smelled an assortment of things, guessing that his mother had made something for him. He smiled. This day might not have gotten off on the right foot, but he really felt like this was to be the start of a long, happy life for him.


End file.
